Shut Up
by NaitoHari
Summary: Lots of swearing, just a warning. Dilandau talking to Celena. Actually, other way around, him mostly telling her to... Well... Shut Up! So R&R, please!


Just so you know, Dilly's thoughts are in between apostrophes (') while Celena's are between asteriks (*).  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vision of Escaflowne or the song 'Shut Up' by Blink182 (THE BEST BAND EVER!).  
  
SHUT UP  
  
Dilandau sat alone, watching the rain. She always came during the rain. It was his only time of weakness.  
He could feel her coming now, a presence in the back of his mind. 'Go away. I'm sick and tired of your shit! Just go away! Shut up!'  
  
[Shut the fuck up, she said]  
  
*Sorry, but I can't do that.*  
He grabbed his head. He couldn't take it any more! Her voice pounded through his mind, making him crazy.  
  
[I'm going fucking deaf  
You're always too loud  
Everything's too loud]  
  
'Shut the fuck up! I hate you! You drive me fucking crazy!'  
Her voice was calm, an oddity by itself. *Tut, tut, such language. Why don't you shut up? It was my body first you know!*  
He managed to get up. He was going to go kill something. He might as well; while she was here, let her scream in torment at the blood.  
  
[Now that all my friends've left  
This place is fucking dead]  
  
He stalked the dead hallways. There was nobody here; it was like they could hear him coming. They always stayed away during the rain.  
  
[I want to move out  
Why don't we move out?]  
  
*I wish we could leave... Why don't we just leave?*  
'I like it here', he retorted. She knew he would never leave, but she always said that.  
*If I was strong enough I could make you. I could make you run away.*  
'Shut up with your shit. I hate you.'  
  
[This shit has got to stop  
I'll run away]  
  
*Your life is pointless. If Zaibach wins this war, which it won't, you won't be of use to them anymore! Why can't you see that? And what if they don't win?*  
'SHUT UP! FUCK OFF! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR OPINION!' Dilandau stormed towards the dungeons.  
  
[It's going nowhere  
You're going nowhere]  
  
*One day I'll be free of you!*  
Dilandau snorted. Yeah, right. He was perfect, and she was a weak child compared to him.  
  
[You're just a fuck up, she said]  
  
*You aren't perfect. And one day I will be free. I'll get out. I will, and you know it.*  
'You little fucker... I wish I could kill you.'  
*When I'm free of you...*  
  
[I'll live alone instead]  
  
He had reached the dungeons. He ran down the stairs to the prison-like cells, peering into each one. He saw a young girl, with pitch black hair and burgandy eyes. Like the dragon... He thought hungrily, licking his lips.  
*Leave her alone!*  
  
[She said, you don't care]  
  
Dilandau only laughed, and ordered Dalet to open the cage. Dilandau dragged the girl to his quarters and swiftly undressed her. She was shaking, screaming, weeping. He only laughed again.  
*You bastard! Leave her alone! She's only a little girl!*  
"Ha! Who should watch their language now?"  
He drew his sword and moved forward.  
  
[I know I don't care]  
  
He grabbed the girl by her arm, jerking her up roughly. He kissed her, and he could 'hear' Celena screaming in his head. He pressed harder against the girl, then drew back. He licked his lips again, and the girl shook with fear.  
Then he brought the sword up again.  
  
[I'll never ask permission from you  
Fuck off I'm not listening to you]  
  
*Stoppit! Leave her alone! She has done nothing!*  
'I don't have to listen to you! Fuck off, or I will hurt her!'  
*But you will anyway...*  
'I know...'  
  
[I'm not coming back home  
I'm never going to come back home]  
  
Dilandau slit her throat in one swift motion. The girl tried to scream, but she couldn't. Instead, Celena did.  
It hurt like hell, but Dilandau laughed.  
*No, the blood, no, look away, LOOK AWAY!*  
'Think not, bitch. Get a nice good look at it, 'cause I don't intend on letting you off.'  
  
[I got too fucked up again  
And passed out on the place  
Tried to forget you  
I can't forget you]  
  
Dilandau slammed the wine bottle on the table.  
*You shouldn't drink, it's bad for your health.*  
Even his thoughts were slurred. 'Shut up, stupid cunt bitch.' He couldn't forget her, because she was always there... She came and went with the rain... 'Stupid bitch, shut your hole.'  
  
[No sleep on this flight  
I'll think about the nights  
We had to get through  
How did we get through?]  
  
Dilandau laid down. His head still pounded, he could still feel her there. His room was dark and without sound, but for his haggard breathing. And the sound of the rain. Always the rain.  
'How did I ever survive this...'  
*You think much too loud.*  
'Shut up bitch. It's my body, I can think as loud as I want.'  
*Too bad, I was here first.*  
'SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE! FUCK OFF!'  
  
[I'll never ask permission from you  
Fuck off I'm not listening to you]  
  
*I already told you, that can't be done.*  
  
[I'm not coming home  
I'm never going to come back home  
I think it's time that I should leave]  
  
The rain was slowing. Soon she would leave, as would his time of weakness. Because it was the rain's fault. It made him weak; it made her able to come out. Made her able to speak to him, make her presence known. 'I'm growing stronger.'  
*Maybe so, but not as strong as before.*  
'What the hell is that suposed to mean?! Tell me, you bitch!'  
  
[I'll never ask permission from you  
Fuck off I'm not listening to you]  
  
*Ha, as if I would-*  
'Just shut the fuck up. I don't really care anyway.'  
*You never care.*  
  
[I'm not coming home  
I'll run away]  
  
The rain had stopped. Dilandau felt his strength returning. 'I think you should be LEAVING, bitch.'  
  
[I think it's time that I should leave]  
  
*No, I think you should.*  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? Totally screwed? Well thank you, I agree! But I had to make a Dilly fic, he's just so crazay! That was an intended mistake, btw. R&R please, no flames thank you! And read my other songfic and review it, if you can find it in your heart... And don't forget to read the comedy/parody, DigiMoonCaptorFlowne, even though I should be posting like, two more chapters... ^.^*! 


End file.
